Hungry Eyes
by sugarxcoated
Summary: Will & Jack travel together around the world,exploring different cities,attending several gatherings uninvited,& bedding many women.Yet in Paris,Will meets a girl who draws a thin line between love & poetic lust&adds absinthe.PLEEEASE R&R!I will loveu!
1. Portrait of Eccentricity

Hungry Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly own none of these darling creatures, except for.ooh,better not reveal her name because the title says it all for now ;) The name is not associated with the song, true I got the title of the story FROM the song, but it has nothing to do with it. In short, I own the poetry included & my darling Hungry Eyes, otherwise the other luscious creatures belong to Disney :pouts:  
  
Author's Notes: I got tired of reading stories that have the same plot of Will being uptight, Jack having the same dialogue of "aye,let's have us a bit of rum then.Ye savvey?" so I wanted something a little farfetched & twisted. I figured absinthe could be dragged in because I was watching "From Hell" & the trippy scene in the bathtub came on so I figured, why not?This is generally something twisted that spawned from my growing boredom of stories with predictable dialogue..& the growing headache I have from my 3 little sisters crying & irritating me (  
  
Prologue:Portrait of Eccentricity  
  
The cool breeze that night was slightly sprinkled with salt as it brushed past his cheeks. The moon was only half that night, sliced right down the middle but still luminated an ethereal glow along with the band of stars that never seemed to end. Silently, the ship sailed along as Will Turner leaned outside of the cabin door, his terra cotta brown eyes gazing out into the distance. He was tired, yes, but the thought of even more lands to set foot on were what kept his spirit awake. Truth was ever since Elizabeth returned to Norrington, things had been on an equal scale of easy & difficult. The easy part was just becoming somewhat of a pirate & traveling with that colorful character Jack Sparrow, the diffcult part was well.traveling with that colorful character Jack Sparrow. He rubbed his arms to try & keep himself warm then brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "We've traveled far, you & me," a deep voice called out suddenly. It startled Will, although he knew exactly who it was. Turning the corner, he saw Jack leaning back in a chair with his legs crossed & propped on the edge of the ship. His messy, raven colored hair with exotic stones woven in was slightly hidden under his aged leather hat. He was cloaked heavily but still seemed a little chilly, in his thick hands were a sharpening stone & glistening knife. As he sharpened, Will continued to shiver slightly & blew out a cloud of cold breath as he gazed at the upcoming land. "We have, it's true. Yet it seems our travels have been losing some of their luster,Sparrow." Will replied. Jack peered out slightly from under his hat, his khol rimmed eyes sparkled & he displayed an assymetrical smile. The moon's glow made the gold capped molars glisten, which caused Will to cock his head slightly & furrow his brows, wanting to know what sort of situation Jack was conjuring up. "Boy, you've got to learn. Travels never lose their luster, it's all how you look at them." Will scoffed slightly at this & Jack raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.  
"It's just..Jack, we travel far & wide & while we see these places, the people seem to never change. Just endless faces, their spirits all the same nothing different about them."  
"You mean you want to meet a loon then, is that it?" Jack quipped.  
"But Jack, I travel with a loon already," Will shot back coyly, "I'd just like to meet a person with a little.eccentricity mixed in." Jack stood up from his chair & slid over next to Will in a smooth motion & wrapped his hand around his shoulders slyly. The sudden touch sent a chill down Will's spine, it was a mixture of being startled & pleasure.  
"Ah, but you are mistaken. You see, coming upon us are the French. Wine,fine art.& fine women." Jack replied with a devilish smile at his last comment. Will sighed, sure he loved women. But all were the same, tittering twits with large busoms & no intelligent thought. However, the French were known for being unpredictable so it sounded a bit promising. Will turned toward Jack, their faces & lips almost touching.  
"Can you assure me I can find something worht my while rather than anonymous sex?" Will inquired. Jack smiled yet again,  
"It's France, pet. There's bound to be something to tickle your fancy." Jack whispered in a deep voice to him. The two men smiled at each other in a mischevious manner, like kids in a candy store. Yet they had no idea what was ahead with this trip to France.  
  
Jack & Will were instantly the toast of Paris as soon as they strode in. Jack with his sly, charismatic personality that made women eat out of the palm of his hand. Will however, had a much darker alluring personality that with a single curl of his lips, women fell over themselves. And they had only been there maybe an hour.  
"There's a high tide 'n fancy up here, I think with proper persuasion, I can get us in." Jack said to Will with confidence, they both eyed the manor that stood before them. Will was dressed in his normal clothing, yet they were clean. Jack was a little more raw & dirty, the male guests in their powdered wigs & peticoats eyed them with curiosity & disgust. The women, laced into corsets & hiding timidly behind their fans eyed the two men with curiosity & lust. Jack's charisma easily let them into the house & Jack beamed with pride as he swaggered in with Will next to him. The lady of the house hosting the party was seated in the parlor with her prim servant boy next to her, her face was stern & showed little emotion.  
"We should introduce ourselves, pet." Jack whispered to Will nudging him in the arm.  
"Do it clean Jack, we weren't even invited." Will replied. Jack fluttered his hand to silence Will as he swaggered up towards the woman, dressed in a buttercream colored dress & pearl choker her eyebrows rose up when she saw this rogue man present himself.  
"My lady, I'm just so HONORED to be a guest in your shack.err manor." Jack trilled, oozing mischief & lies. The servant boy's neck hairs seemed to bristle as soon as Jack opened his mouth, the woman though seemed intrigued by his outlandish charm & extended her hand out towards Jack.  
"You are most certainly welcome here, good sir as is your guest," she replied as Jack took off his hat & kissed her hand. "Tell me then, stranger where are you from? Will you be needing accomodations?" Jack smiled, knowing he could easily mooch off of this woman because she was so taken in with him. He put on a battle weary front, telling her of their distant travels & outrageous adventures. Soon, a crowd of women swirled around Jack eating up every word & tending to his every whim. Will shook his head slightly & proceeded to walk around & explore the house. A large painting hung on the wall near the door of the typical, aristocratic family. The family itself didn't seem to interest him but the fine details of the brush strokes & paint used intrigued him. Out of the corner of his eye, Will spotted a woman. He caught a glimpse of her glancing back at him & doe eyes. He felt an instant rush go through his body just from looking at her, & proceeded to walk towards her. However, another girl popped up right in front of him, he was startled & lost sight of the previous girl he'd seen. This one before him now was very young, maybe 14, her hair pinned up into a nest of red curls. Freckles spackled on her cheeks & a green dress made of velvet with a large brooch fashioned as a pink rose, she definatly was a young one.  
"Oh, umm.hello there." Will said politely bowing slightly. The girl grinned brightly at him,  
"You're new then aren't you?" her prepubescent voice chirped, Will winced slightly.  
"Yes, I am. I'm here with a friend,"  
"I can see that, he's quite popular you know." She replied, gesturing towards the parlor where Jack was cracking the women up & at one point he brushed her under the chin slightly causing her to giggle even more. Will laughed slightly, he again proceeded to look for the girl with mesmerising eyes whom he'd seen just before. Not to be rude by any means, he tried to keep a light conversation which he could exit from just as quickly.  
"I apologize, I'm Will Turner. You are?"  
"I'm Isabelle Marquet, this is my mother's house. You seem from a different place, where from?" she responded. She then abruptly grabbed his arm & began to weave inbetween the guests. Will was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as Isabelle lead him around, attempting to interest him in a conversation. He saw the girl pouring herself a glass of red wine & sipping it slowly, he also saw his opportunity to get away.  
"Would you excuse me, Isabelle? I'm going to go try & find my friend & chat with him a bit." He said with grace, attempting to loosen her grip. Isabelle's eyes went wide & she gripped a bit tighter, but Will managed to wriggle free & quickly get over to where she was standing to finally meet her. His heart seemed to go into his throat when he saw all of her, she had an immaculate physical beauty. Average height, yet a petite frame. Her cinched waist contrasted with her full breasts that were laced into the white dress she wore. The corset front was laced with black ribbon & the lace on the elbow length sleeves were made with black lace. Her skin flaunted an etheral, pale glow & her hair was a deep auburn past her shoulders a little. It was tousled, but her luscious lips & hazel doe eyes attracted him the most. Will's lips parted slightly as he was about to say something but she beat him to the punch,  
"Hello stranger," she greeted in a rich British accent. Will smiled slightly & was surprised as her slender hand offered him a full glass of red wine. Will took it & sipped lightly as he stood in front of her.  
"Hello to you as well, where are you from? Your accent is not from around her is it?" he said in an attempt to start a conversation with her.  
"Neither is yours," she replied coyly looking down into her glass then at him through her lush, lowered lashed at his startled gaze. Will could already tell she was different, not many women would be that quick witted.  
"You don't seem like the type that would be at this sort of occasion,"he shot back at her. Her lips curled into a seductive smile & he grinned proudly at his comeback.  
"Neither do you, you look to be a gypsy. A slightly cleaner version of one.perhaps a pirate of sorts?" she inquired. They both took a sip of wine, but some still remained on Will's lips. He didn't seem to notice & the girl took her fingers & gently swiped them across his lips. Another rush went through him just from her touch, she gazed at him momentarily then at the wine on her finger. She put the tip of her finger to her lips & gently licked the wine up. Will licked his lips as well & inched closer towards her & gazed down at her. He moved his lips in close to hers & pressed her against the wall & she gazed up at him. Their lips were so close,  
"Can you tell me your name?" Will whispered to her. The girl smiled & ran her fingers across his lips, making Will ache all the more.  
"Tell me yours," she whispered back.  
"Will.Will Turner. What's yours?" he whispered urgently. She smiled again,  
"Think of something." Will was puzzled by this comment & stared into her eyes momentarily. He took in everything, it was as if they had known each other forever & a day. They were deep pools of moss green & golden brown that sparkled with enigma.  
"Well.your eyes tell a story. They seem to."he searched desperatly for the right word "Hungry." She seemed to like how he referred to her eyes like that & laughed a little as did he,Will inched closer for a kiss. She ran the tips of her fingers over his mouth again, he could taste the bitter wine slightly.  
"Then for now, just call me Hungry Eyes." She whispered, she kissed him. They both emrbaced the kiss because it was passionate, as if they were long lost lovers caught in a wave of emotion. She bit his lower lip, then smiled & sipped her wine. Will took a breath in, shocked & enraptured by the passion of it all within those brief seconds. She began to walk outside & Will became slightly alarmed.  
"Will I be able to see you around town, my lady?" he called. She turned around slightly & smiled.  
"I believe you can, pirate. I'm not to hard to find. Only to those I want to see me usually find me." With that, she proceeded to walk out into the backyard with the other guests. Floods of emotions came over him , Paris would not be the same.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, the prologue was a bit long but I had to introduce it somehow. Will seems like a womanizer, but I made him one slightly because of their travels & all. I wanted to have some kind of immediate chemistry, so be warned. If it seemed risque now, just wait. It's a good provacative story. I think you'll like it ;) 


	2. Cupid De Locke

Cupid De Locke Disclaimer: Nothing is mine cept for the lovely girl. The title of this chapter is the name of a Smashing Pumpkins song,I adore them =) For future reference, I'll be adding lyrics into a few chapters so I'll put the disclaimer on now: I don't own Massive Attack's "Angel" although that'd be wonderful because I adore it. :pouts:  
  
Author Notes: I know the prologue was screwy, I made many errors & it probably wasn't to interesting(including repeating several words when they didn't need to be & indentation of paragraphs. But when it uploaded onto the FFN format,it came out loopy). So I apologize for that, I wrote the story around 1 in the morning due to restlessness, but I promise it will get better! I'd like some reviews as well, if you please =)  
  
Will was still reeling from the encounter, she knew his name but he didn't know hers. Though, he thought, 'Hungry Eyes' suited her. The charge he felt, the hungering lust & passionate love that seemed to be within her. Weaving silently through the guests, Will attempted to avoid Isabelle & find Jack. Sure enough, he was still surrounded by a gaggle of girls giggling & swooning over his rogue charm.  
  
"Aye, Will! Glad you could join us!" Jack bellowed extending his arms out. "Girls, this is Will. Make him feel welcome, if you'd be so kind." The girls were instantly drawn to Will & began gathering around him, stroking his hair, nibbling his neck & endlessly giggling.  
"Jack, I met a girl, she" he tried to get out but was derailed by the endless amount of unwanted attention he was receiving. "Jack, would you please send them away momentarily so I can talk to you?" he begged. Jack sighed,  
"Ladies, I do apologize. My friend here needs a word here for a bit. So if you please," he gestured for them to leave. All at once, it seemed they let out a disappointed groan. But Jack smiled & they let him be. Jack settled back comfortably in his chair, nibbling at an apple & showing a triumphant smile.  
"So, you found a girl eh? Introduce us!" Jack said. Will rolled his eyes & Jack pouted, pulling Will by the waist over to his lap.  
"Jack, she's different. Remember how I said I wanted to meet someone with more to them?" Will began, but was distracted by Jack fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.  
"You mean she's not the common whore?" Jack inquired grinning.  
"I mean it, she's got an odd aura that surrounds her. Very sensual."  
"Sensual you say?"Jack replied, looking a bit pleased Will had found such a catch. "Well where is she boy???" Will looked around, but couldn't see clearly through the windows. He felt his shirt becoming almost completely undone & Jack stroking his bare chest playfully. Will stopped him & Jack pouted.  
"Come on now, I want to find her." Will urged, pulling Jack up off the chair. Jack muttered to himself about how by now he could've had a few rounds of unrequited love IF Will hadn't come over babbling about this one girl. They walked outside to the lush backyard, large oak trees graced the miles of green grass. There were many women outside, but not Will's girl.  
"Well, you see her?" Jack huffed impatiently. Will sighed, no sign of her.  
"No, I don't, can we leave? I'm bored." Will said. Jack agreed,  
"Aye, as am I. Let's find us some supplies & a place to stay then." Jack concluded. The two men strolled off of the property & into the town. There was a quaint shop filled with clothing that caught Jack's eye. The cashier was taken in by Jack as he whispered in her ear, she nodded & brought out a large pile of clothes. It was mainly crisp white shirts & black silk pants, however to suit Jack's taste there were chunky, exotic rings thrown into the mix. Not suprisingly though is that they didn't have to pay. Jack swaggered out with confidence & turned right.  
"Where are we going?" Will asked as they came upon yet another mansion, though it looked to be a sort of lodging for the rich traveler.  
"The gullible lass back there told me this would be a place for fine gentlemen, such as us, to stay. We just have to tell 'em Emily sent us & we get fine treatment." Jack replied slyly. They entered into the front doors, looking a tad odd due to the way Jack swaggered, how he was carrying piles of clothing on his arm & how much cleaner Will looked. The clerk at the front eyed them with suspicion,  
"Good evening, sirs. How may I help you?" he asked. Jack smiled & leaned in close to the desk,  
"Funny you should say that," Jack began, "you see, were weary from travel & need a place to stay."  
"Our accomodations are priced fairly high, sir." The clerk pressed, obviously wanting them to leave. Jack was persistent, however & leaned in closer.  
"Funny you should say THAT as well, because a dear friend EMILY has sent us. She said you'd be just ever so kind to us in our time of need." The clerk produced a baffled look as Jack grinned triumphantly, the clerk produced a polished key & handed it to him.  
"Ehm, this is our finest suit. Please, stay as long as you wish. We shall send hot water, bath salts & fresh towels to your room." Jack grinned yet again & proceeded to the stairs up to their suite. Will was left to haul the large stack of clothing up the flight of stairs. Jack swung the door open & examined the room, it was perfect. Richly furnished & dazzling gold paint on the wood of the chairs & enormous bed. Jack immediately skipped over to the bed & jumped on his back. He closed his eyes, smiled devilishly & began to stretch when he suddenly felt something next to him.  
"What the bloody hell?" Jack muttered as he jolted upright. Will set the clothes down on a nearby chair & went over to the other side of the bed.  
"Not suitable enough for you?To clean?" Will smirked. Jack silenced him with an abrupt "shh!" as he felt around the cushions, searching for the figure next to him. Jack ran his hands from the end of the bed up until he heard a slight moan. Will's face was puzzled, Jack's was pleased.  
"They not only sent bath water, but pleasurable company as well." He said smugly. Jack slid his hands up the silk covered figure until he got to the top, he pulled off the sheet slightly to reveal a young woman. She slept soundly but turned over slightly to Will's direction. Will felt a thrilling chill when he saw her, that tousled mop, the plump lips & full lashes he'd just had the pleasure of being so close to moments before.  
"That's her!" Will whispered anxiously. Jack cocked his head slightly & peeled the sheet off her just a little more. Will displayed a look of objection & curiosity, Jack knew the boy's emotions well so he continued. The girl, still asleep, turned on her back stretching her arms up slightly. The white silk was almost past her breasts when the girl awoke. Jack quickly removed his hand & began running it through his hair, as if he weren't doing a damn thing. Her eyes turned toward Will & a smile formed on her lips as she stretched out more.  
"My pirate," she said quietly. "Didn't expect to see you here."  
"Neither did I of you, why didn't the front desk tell us you were stayingin this room?"  
"I didn't check in." Will's brows furrowed & she grinned  
"So how DID you get in?" he inquired playfully scooting himself closer.  
"The windows are beyond simple to climb through. I was tired, so I decided to come here." She smiled proudly & sat upright, clutching the sheet loosely which drove Jack insane. He displayed a cocky smile & introduced himself,  
"My lady, Captain Jack Sparrow here,I'm the pirate. You obviously know the whelp." Will rolled his eyes in disgust & she laughed slightly.  
"Are you the pleasurable company for tonight?" Jack asked, unzipping his pants slightly. She raised an eyebrow at him & turned to Will,  
"I apologize, this is normal behavior to him." Will pleaded then turning towards Jack who just tilted his head, displaying a grin. The girl laughed & gestured for Will to come closer. He inched closer towards her when she all of a sudden wrapped her arms around his neck & jerked him on top of her. Will was startled but felt a thrill, Jack grunted slightly in disappointment that the boy was getting more action than him. Will gazed into her eyes, they seemed so different. As if a mysterious evil just beckoned him closer & closer for passion. She smiled & moved slightly underneath him, causing a moan to arise from him.  
"Will, do you want to play a game?" she whispered. Will's head cocked slightly at this, Jack's eyes went wide as he sprung from the bed with excitement.  
"I love games! Include me & you wont regret it." Jack said proudly. The girl was intrigued,  
"Well then, draw me a bath & you too can play." She responded coyly. Both men felt a tingle in their spine from the mystery that rustled from her throat, begging to be solved. Jack immediately went in search of the bath salts,oils, anything he could find to satisfy her. Will felt himself being rolled over to the other side of the bed as she arose. She took the silk sheet with her as she slowly strode over towards the bathroom door, Jack was waiting. She tilted her head slightly & plucked the bottles from his hands.  
"The water is tepid, I figured for a lady of your standards, it would suit you." Jack whispered huskily. She gazed up at him momentarily,  
"I'll send for you both in a few minutes. Then we can play." She replied then rising onto her tiptoes & kissing Jack. He felt another surge go through him as he pressed her against the wall & kissed more passionately,their tongues colliding & searching every corner of each others mouths. She turned her head towards Will who displayed a look of longing, like a little boy who was left out of playing with his friends when all he wanted was a turn. Jack began to kiss her neck anxiously,  
"My Will, you're not excluded. It will be yours soon." She told him before he could even ask. Will was pleased to hear this, the girl turned her attention back to Jack who was still making a path of bite marks around her neck. She cupped her hand over his mouth & he looked up at her with confusion, she just replied "later" & made her way into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her & dropped the sheet. Thank god they didn't notice the bottle & small glass underneath the tub she thought. Her poison of choice,the vial that held her green fairy wonderland. It helped seduced many, their bodies becoming liquid & minds blank of all but the fierce lust she instilled in them. That poison was absinthe.  
The girl climbed in slowly to the tub, easing her way into the murky water. She leaned over again to retrieve the bottle & small glass & proceeded to pour herself some. The green liquid felt inviting the minute it hit her lips. It felt like acid down her throat, scorching with painful pleasure. A sparkling shower of yellow & green lights seemed to dance in her head as the substance eased itself into her system. Her veins now bleeding green & muscles relaxing themselves. She smiled & tilted her head back. Her thoughts began rushing, a swirl of sweat,blood & sex. Both the pirates would fall under the same spell, everyone did. Though something DID tell her that Will seemed different, a certain sweetness glowed off of him. Jack represented a fierceness yet also a certain amount of protection that could surround her. They had rough hands,yes. But that didn't matter, those hands would go to good use. She jolted from her position, causing some of the bathwater to slosh over the side & onto the floor. She was still holding her now empty glass, the bottle at one point had been securely placed onto the floor. She rubbed her eyes a bit & proceeded to step out, wrapping herself in the sheet once again. She rested her palms on the sink basin & gazed into the mirror, her eyes seemed awash in clouds. As if she weren't entirely there, & so a smile curled onto her lips again. Perfect.  
"Jesus, women. They can never stop to think to ask if we'd like to join them in bathing, would they?" Jack huffed. He lay by Will, with his arms crossed & lips pursed in the fashion of a petulant brat. Will cupped his hands behind his head & gnawed on his lower lip to pass the time by,  
"Jack, you don't bathe." Will responded.  
"Boy, when I want to join women in the tub, I want to clean them in a different way." Jack said coolly. The bathroom door then swung open, the girl resting seductively in the door frame. She clutched the bottle, glass & sheet all in one hand & bit her lower lip seductively. Both men sat upright, Jack feeling his pants become just a little tighter from the experience.  
"So..who wants to play first?" she slurred, raising the glass up. She inched towards them slowly, her hips swaggered in a drunken matter & she slid inbetween them. Jack ran a hand gently up & down her lean stomach as she stretched her arms up over her head.  
"Tell me then, love, how do we play this game of yours? It's bound to be interesting." Jack whispered seductively & playfully squeezed her thigh as the last word rolled out of his mouth. She moaned slightly & this pleased him. Not to be outdone, Will lifted her chin slightly & drew her into a deep kiss. She then giggled,  
"I can tell just from this that the green fairies will definatly have their way with you." This puzzled them both, because neither of them knew what she meant by that. She stretched out a little more in deep satisfaction. Their naiviety would serve her well when they entered her wonderland ("Angel" begins to play)  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! I hope this worked out well, the next chapter or chapters will be better. Sine I added the absinthe to it finally, it'll be good. I'm thinking of also adding this soliloquy at the end from both Jack & Will just to tell their perspective on it or something. Sugestions & comments are welcome, flames are not ;) 


	3. You Are My Angel

You Are My Angel  
  
Disclaimer:Song is not mine,jack & will arent' mine.but I believe the rest is because I am greedy :D  
  
Author Notes:I apologize immensely for not updating sooner.Due to the holiday season,my life is a bit nutty but I'm glad to see people enjoy my work,I will try & update more frequently & everything.Please enjoy,I'm not quite done yet. This song is Massive Attacks "Angel",I thought it was such a sexual song & figured it would be a stroke of genius to put in here,so just imagine it playing in the backround the whole time.In fact,I encourage you to listen to it repeatedly WHILE you read it over & over til you finish this chapter.The next chapter..who knows? ;) I also don't refer to parts of the body DIRECTLY all the time,because in some areas,I try & be clean so were all big people,right?You should know ;)  
  
You are my angel  
  
Come from way above  
  
Confusion arose between the two men with the mention of "green fairies". Jack thought,perhaps the girl wasn't to right in the head. Will thought maybe it was just a pet name to tease them both. Either way,it sounded inviting, especially to Jack when he eyed what appeared to be a liquor bottle. His aged hands gracefully fingered the outside of the bottle, occasionally slipping over her loosely gripping fingers. He began to slowly caress her silk covered thigh once again in an attempt to distract her from holding the precious alcohol. She wasn't to easily distracted,however "So you look a little tipsy, but seem to just be dancing about in your own mind,aye?" Jack whispered in his most seductive voice he could muster. She stretched slightly & parted her lips to give an agreeable sigh. "That's why I want YOU to play as well," she cooed placing a hand on both of their cheeks. It seemed she deliberatly placed the hand with the absinthe onto Jack's face, the exquisite pain from just being so close. Will then began to kiss her palm & work his way down, & to never be upstaged, Jack did the same. The girl was pleased at their urgency & willingness to be lured in. She then gently slipped her arms out from under their lips & began to pour a little more absinthe into the glass. She then sat upright & handed the glass to Jack who eyed it greedily. "My lady, a fine concotion you've got here. Would this be your green faeries then?"  
  
To bring me love  
  
She nodded,that was all he needed. He cocked his head slightly as he raised the glass up in a toast then swallowed hard. He then began to cough & gag,Will's expression was more than a tad amused at this.  
"Well, jesus.That was..interesting,"he concluded in a somewhat faded,slurred voice.Everything around him seemed to echo,the walls appeared lime green now.He could see the hail of stars,they were everywhere.Oh the relaxing sensation & at the same time lusty arousal he felt. The girl knew he was sinking in because of the vague,glassy eyed expression on his face. She turned to Will, plucking the now empty glass from Jack's hand & began to refill it, then extending it to Will. The look in her eyes & the poison penetrated him, beckoned to be fulfilled. The untold promises awaiting as soon as he took that first sip to his lips, let alone the first kiss he had with her. His hands cupped around the glass, he eyed Jack momentarily, who began again to urgently grope her slender neck & ravish it with kisses.  
In Will's mind,the prospect was inviting if the same effects for Jack occurred for him. The girl seemed to know that thought was crossing through his mind just by taking her index finger, dipping it into the absinthe & placing it to his lips. His tongue grazed across it slowly,the bitter drop invited him. She parted her lips & tilted her head up slightly as if to say 'Well, are you coming along?' He simply nodded, tilted his head backwards & let it slide down his throat, the green river of acid latched onto his insides & refused to let go. As he finished, he winced from the burning sensation it created. He dropped the glass onto the sheets & gazed at his surroundings: the walls now seemed to shapeshift into bands of hot, glowing stars & visions of multiple forms of colliding pleasure in all at once. It teased his mind, begging to be acted out. He began to breathe somewhat heavily but eased into the normal pattern when she began to rub his bare chest. A slight sweat began to trickle off his brow & chest, probably from the sensations he got from the absinthe & her devilish eyes.  
  
Her eyes  
  
She's on the dark side  
  
Neutralize  
  
Every man in sight  
"Relax, my love, enjoy it," she reassured him softly. He nodded & then began to kiss her on her beautiful lips. His hands began to work from cradling her face to working their way down her slender body. Jack too was working his magic, still leaving his trail of endless kisses on her neck his free hand played with her breast. She quivered slightly & her back arched as Will bit down on her lower lip while gracefully sliding his first two fingers into her area. Will smiled at this reaction & continued getting the same pleasing results. Jack glanced over to Will & smiled,  
"I think ye got that trick from me," he said with a wink in his direction. The girl raised an eyebrow slightly at this & considered a thought. They were both drunk enough, so it should run smoothly.  
"Will?" she managed to get out of her unsteady breath while he continued to slide in & out. He smiled at her,  
"Yes, love?" he replied, inserting 3 fingers & pushing them a little harder causing a pleasurable gasp to rise out of her.  
"Please me in some other ways,"she replied. Will gnawed on his lower lip again in thought, wondering what she meant. She then took Jack's hand, guiding it across her stomach & then lacing it with Will's free hand. The 2 men then turned their faces towards each other, considering what she might request.  
"Give us a kiss, but continue" she said. They at first crinkled their brows in utter amazement, but then relaxed them. After all, it's a request coming from a girl who tricked them into this in the first place.  
"Better be good, even in this state I can still tell the difference of a good 'n bad one," Jack concluded to Will in a slurred manner. The younger man just shrugged & leaned in, their sumptuous lips then locking. It was electrifying, their soft lips grazing each other & tongues flicking & teasing. At one point, Jack was still kissing him when he ran a slender finger down the front of Will's throat. Will purred into Jack's chest at the gesture, causing a chain reaction of harder insertion & utter sensation for the girl. They then finished, Will slid out & the girl let out a breath of comfort. Jack then shook his head & displayed an assymetrical smile.  
"What then?" Will asked playfully.  
"Gotta admit..you're definatly goin places with them lips of yours." Jack finally admitted.  
  
To love you,love you,love you,love you  
  
Will still had the light headed, euphoric feeling when he all of a sudden felt himself being pinned to the bed. His wrists were crossed & arms over his head when the girl straddled herself on him. Her naked figure looked down at him & smiled at her newly gained control in her sex game.  
"I think I should play now," she whispered seductively. Will's eyes widened in thrill, Jack then slid his arms around her bare shoulders & nuzzling into her neck.  
"Easy on him, darling. He's a young one, but you should have fun with him..I should know." Jack whispered playfully into her ear then licking her neck. She grinned, "I'd imagine so," she replied back. She gave Jack a loose-lipped kiss then proceeded onto Will. Still clamping his wrists together over him, she began a trail of heated kisses from his throat on downward. Will's chest heaved in pleasure, he yelped meekly when she would occasionally bite down onto his tender flesh. She then displayed a smile through lowered lashes & gave a playful lick with the tip of her tongue onto his taut stomach. Jack displayed a proud smile as he let his hands flutter about up & down her back, then biting into her shoulder. Jack's barely-there touch left thrilling shivers up & down her spine, causing her to rock back & forth steadily on top of Will. He arched his neck back onto the pillows as the stimulation grew more & more each time she would rock. Jack would notice this, he wanted his boy to have this woman. To help him along, Jack then slid his hands over the front of her body, cupping her breasts & licking her neck again. She moaned & picked up her pace, Will let out shorter & shorter breaths.  
  
You are my angel  
  
Come from way above.  
"Come now darling, don't make him wait to long," Jack whispered still caressing her.  
"Never have, never will,"she managed to gasp. Will's muscles tensed, the pain was indescribable & wonderful. Jack bit her neck again, she then parted her lips, threw her head back & pushed further until Will reached his pinnacle. He let out a cry while arching his back, his arms still pinned over him. The rush they all got, a swirling mass of exquisite pain. The girl then kissed his lips & rolled over onto her back. Jack grinned, finding a place on a nearby chair. He propped his feet onto the edge of the bed, his naked form was bare except for his strategically placed hat.  
"It's an exquisite pain, no more no less" the girl said to Will, still catching her breath.  
"That it is, the pleasure is administered that way," he responded.  
"I'd agree, & soon I shall be the one doing it," Jack tossed in with a cocky smile.  
"Although," Will began, then grazing his palm up her arm, "I think I shall be the first one to do it." He then captured both wrists & pinned them in the same manner. She smiled at this & wiggled slightly underneath him while speaking,  
"How do you plan to do that?" she hissed coyly. Will puckered his lips slightly, then turning to Jack.  
"I'd say it's all a matter of..leverage. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked. Jack then rose from the chair sliding up behind Will, then next to the girl.  
"Oh yes,"Jack whispered huskily, "but for her,it'll take extra leverage..savvy?" Will's lips curled into a seductive smile,  
"Savvy indeed."  
  
To love you,love you,love you,love you 


End file.
